Leave It to a Six Year Old
by TheLaughingstockOfPassersby
Summary: All Trunks wanted was an evening out with his best friend, but babysitting his little sister got in the way. Leave it to a six-year-old to ruin everything! Siblings!Trunks&Bra Truten YAOI


THIS IS YAOI. Seriously. I don't want to hear you complain that you don't like it, because I warned you. If I wanted to hear nagging, I would have a conversation with my mom.

Wow. This is so much longer than I originally intended it to be. It started out as just a small seed...and grew into a large, flowering tree-all in the space of a few hours! A new personal record. I have a new love for Chibi Bra now, she is so adorable! Also, sorry for the Japanese suffixes I used sometimes...I normally hate that, but it sounded so much cuter that way! And I don't feel I beat them to death with a large stick like some authors do.

I dedicate this fic to the CD I listened to a million times while writing this. You deserve it-no one should work that hard for nothing.

Also, I don't own DBZ. Truten would be more than a fantasy if I did.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Leave It to a Six-Year-Old**

**by: TheLaughingstockOfPassersby**

His life was over.

At the tender age of seventeen, Trunks Briefs, heir to the Capsule Corporation empire, knew without a doubt that his life was over.

Why did his mom have to pick tonight to take his father out? His dad hated going out! So what if it was their stupid anniversary? That woman knew that he had plans with Goten tonight, but just had to make him cancel last minute...and for what?

The lavender-haired teen glared from where he sat at the bobbing blue hair that characterized his little sister Bra.

He had to babysit his little pest of a sister. Why? Because the stupid babysitter came down with a cold, last minute. Trunks snorted a bit at that. It was more likely that Daisy—the girl who normally watched Bra—had gotten a call from her boyfriend and decided that she'd rather make out than watch a snotty little girl.

Leave it to a six-year-old to screw everything up.

All in all, Trunks couldn't really blame her. He would rather be anywhere than here at the moment. Bra, ever the energetic little girl, had bounced around the kitchen, dancing in circles around her big brother as he fixed her her dinner, all the while singing a song from her favorite kid's movie. Afterwards, she had pestered him until he had given her chocolate, at which point she had plopped down on the floor in front of the TV to watch her favorite show, bouncing up and down excitedly.

That was where he was now. The older demi-saiyan had no choice but to sit and watch with her, arms folded crossly, a scowl on his face. There wasn't anything else to do, he thought angrily. Plus, his mom had made him promise to keep an eye on Bra at all times.

God, today sucked.

Trunks felt a buzzing come from the pocket of the jeans he was wearing and reached down to take out his cell phone. He didn't bother looking at caller ID, sure that it was his mom calling _for the fifth time_ to make sure he was with Bra—was she even paying attention to her date? What was the point of going out if she was constantly worried about stuff at home? Heaven knows he'd rather she was here.

"What?" he barked harshly. If his mom was going to call, he was going to let her know just how upset he was.

"Whoa, dude," a familiar voice cried, "Don't kill me! What's up, by the way? Where are you?" Trunks swore under his breath. In all of his frustration, he had forgotten to call Goten and actually cancel their plans.

"Shit, Goten. I'm so sorry," He muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration, "The babysitter canceled last minute and my mom reigned me into Bra duty for tonight. I can't believe I forgot to call..."

Goten laughed lightly, "Don't even worry about it man. We weren't really going to do anything anyway. It's no big deal."

"Yeah..." the lavender-haired teen muttered, feeling inexplicably more disappointed than strictly necessary, "But we haven't hung out in forever because of school. I guess I just miss it, is all." His eyes traveled to where Bra was sitting, checking to see if she was listening in.

"Aww, Trunksie," his best friend cooed over the phone, "Did you miss me? I missed you too, honey bunch!"

"Shut up."

Goten was significantly more serious when he continued, "No, but really...I miss you too. Man this sucks..." he trailed off.

"Tell me about it..." A commercial came on the TV, and Bra's small head turned to look at her brother, her wide blue eyes searching his curiously, "What are you looking at, brat?" he questioned sharply with a scowl. She let out an 'eep!' and put her attention back to the screen.

"Don't blame Bra for being young. Geez, Trunks, it's not her fault." Goten's tone was chastising, but the laughter in his voice belied his teasing.

Trunks laughed too, "I know. I just really wish you were here."

Both boys were quiet for a moment as the words sunk in. There was something in the way the older boy had stated his last sentence that caused emotion to well up in both of their throats. It really had been too long.

"I can come over if you want," Goten offered, "My mom thinks we're going out anyway."

"Yes! Do you even have to ask?" Trunks enthused, before reluctantly asking, "But are you sure? I mean, I wasn't kidding when I said I have to watch Bra..._every second_."

"Yeah, It'll be great! Bra loves me anyway." The older of the two grumbled a little at this, but his friend took no notice, "I'll just go tell my mom, and I'll bee there in twenty, okay?" Goten hung up the phone without waiting for his friend to reply, obviously in a hurry.

"Wait, Goten—" Trunks sighed, flipping his cell phone shut, "Oh nevermind."

Bra was now turned completely towards her brother, a huge smile on her childish face, "Uncle Goten's coming over?" She looked ecstatic.

Trunks narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, but he's not hanging out with you. He's coming over for me."

"That's what you say!" the young girl cried, "Goten will play with me. He always does!" She stood up, her TV show forgotten as she clenched her fists at her side.

"Shows what you know, brat," he sneered, "Goten is _my_ best friend."

"So what?" Bra challenged, "He's my boyfriend!"

"You wish!"

"He is! Nyehh!" she screeched, sticking her tongue up at Trunks.

"Nyehh!" Trunks stuck his own tongue out in reply, feeling rather childish as he did so. They stared at each other challengingly for a few minutes, at an impasse.

"Urgh! Whatever brat. Go play with your dolls or something. I don't have time to argue with you."

She gave a 'hmph' and turned sharply in the direction of her room. Trunks settled in to the couch where he sat, contemplating. If Bra was in her room, his mom shouldn't have a problem with he being alone. It's not like he could follow her everywhere, after all.

Too lazy to get up and change the channel, Trunks lay back on the couch and relaxed, waiting for his best friend to arrive and make his day infinitely better. It was six forty...Goten would be here in fifteen minutes, and Bra would go to bed in a little less that two hours.

Finally he and the darker demi-saiyan would be able to catch up. School had been taking up all their time—between his advanced college classes and Chi-chi's insistence that Goten spend every waking moment studying, they hadn't seen each other more than five times this year.

'Oh my god...' The lavender-haired saiyan thought, 'Has it really been that long?' There was a time when the two couldn't be apart for more than a few days.

"What happened?" he muttered out loud, before answering himself in his head, 'Life—that's what happened.' He vowed to talk with Goten tonight to make sure they saw each other more...best friends with a bond as deep as theirs shouldn't see each other so infrequently. 'Plus,' he thought, 'I've been really depressed lately without him. For us it's just not normal.'

Trunks allowed himself to doze off lightly for a few minutes to make the time pass quicker. His ice blue eyes shot open when he heard a tentative knocking at his front door. He had one eyebrow firmly raised as he swung the door open to a seemingly nervous Goten.

"Since when do you knock?" he questioned dubiously, "And are you _nervous_ or something? You've been here like a million times!"

The dark-haired teen smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck, "I know. But I haven't been here recently, and I just realized it as I was flying up, and.." he trailed off.

Trunks caught his best friend in a crushing hug, his arms wrapping around Goten's neck, as Goten's own snaked around his waist. It probably would have looked suspicious to someone passing by, two almost-grown boys hugging each other so intimately, but neither cared in that moment.

"I missed you," the older boy breathed. His chin rested on his friend's shoulder and his eyes slid shut, accepting the reality of his statement.

Unseen by Trunks, a small smile formed on Goten's face, "I missed you too."

A heavy thumping could be heard from inside and both boys turned their heads towards it, "Uncle Goten!" Bra squealed happily, jumping between him and Trunks and into his arms.

The dark-haired saiyan grinned, setting her back down on the ground, "Hey Bra. What'cha up to?"

She beamed, "I was playing with my dolls! We were setting up a party for you. Come see!" Her blue hair whipped behind her as she latched on to Goten's arm and pulled him into the house.

They hadn't gotten halfway through the front room when Trunks, who had been scowling behind them, pinched his little sister's ear, stopping her. "Oh, _hell_ no. Goten is hanging out with me. We are _not_ playing your stupid doll game!"

Her blue eyes grew wide, "Trunks said a bad word! I'm telling mommy!"

"She's not here, stupid. I'm in charge, and I say that Goten plays with me!"

Tears formed in the smallest demi-saiyan's eyes and her face scrunched up slightly, "B-but...but I _love_ Goten!" The aforementioned was staring at the ground embarrassedly, his hand at the nape of his neck, not wanting to intrude on the fight between siblings.

Her older brother scowled, "Well so do I!"

Goten glanced at his best friend incredulously, and Trunks flushed a deep red, "Well, I do," he said in his defense, "You're my best friend in the whole world! And I don't want to waste my time with you by playing dolls with my annoying sister."

The younger teen grinned at the other boy, "How about we play with Bra for a while, and then we can hang out—just you and me."

Bra cheered joyfully. Trunks rolled his eyes, but gave a small smile of assent, "Fine," he sighed, "Let's go, squirt, lead the way." She blushed happily at the affectionate nickname and grabbed both boys' hands to lead them into her room for the tea party.

Being squashed between Goten and a large stuffed bunny named Mr. Fluffybunch at the end of his sister's frilly pink bed was not exactly what Trunks had had in mind when he had imagined tonight, but all in all it wasn't that bad.

True to his character, Goten made everything a lot more fun. He was making both Briefs children laugh hysterically by creating silly voices and personalities for all the stuffed animals and having them interact with one another. Despite himself, Trunks was having a great time. He didn't even notice that the time had inched closer and closer to 8:30—Bra's bedtime. It was Goten who eventually saw the young girl yawn deeply, and glanced over at the clock to see it was already 8:45.

"Bra-chan, looks like it's time for you to go to bed." He smoothed a hand over her head affectionately.

She pouted, "But I'm not tired. I wanna stay up with Onii-chan and Uncle Goten!"

"We'll be doing guy stuff, you'll hate it," Trunks stated as he pulled himself up off of his sister's bed and walked over to gently scoop her up into his arms, "Plus, mom will kill me if you don't go to bed. You don't want me to die, do you?"

She took a minute to think about it, causing Goten to snicker and Trunks to scowl, "You have to think about it, do you brat?" He growled playfully.

Bra giggled and shook her head, "No. I love you Trunks," she stated seriously, her clear blue eyes meeting her brother's. He tucked her under her covers and smiled gently at her.

"Love you too, Bra."

As both boys made their way out of the young girl's room, she called out, "Trunks?"

He turned around slightly, "Yeah?"

"Why do you call me a brat all the time?" He smirked at her question, flicking a strand of longish purple hair out of his face lightly.

"You can't spell brat without Bra, now can you?"

She smiled widely, "I love you Trunks," she repeated, "You're the best big brother in the whole world."

Trunks slung his arm around his best friend's neck, grinning toothily, "I know." And with that, he flicked off her lights, made sure the nightlight was on, and closed the door gently.

The two boys made their way to Trunks' room quietly, trying not to distract Bra from sleeping.

"Finally! Dende, that girl never goes to bed on time. It was bad enough having to go to her stupid tea party..." Trunks trailed off lightly.

Goten raised an eyebrow, "Don't even lie, Trunks. That girl has you wrapped around her little finger." That caused the other boy to laugh lightly from where he sat on his bed, unable to look his best friend in the eye.

"Yeah, well don't tell her that. It's more fun when she doesn't know."

The dark-haired teen let out his own bark of laughter, sitting on the bed next to Trunks. "Man, between you and Vegeta she is gonna have so much trouble getting permission to date..."

This earned a sharp glance from his lavender-haired friend, "You interested?" he questioned sharply. Sure Bra was young..._now_. But she would grow up, and the idea of _Goten_ with her...

But Goten looked disgusted, "Dude, no!" he exclaimed, "She's like six. What do you take me for?"

"She won't be six forever, you know," 'Wow', Trunks thought to himself, 'I am getting way too worked up over this'.

"Overprotective much?" A dark eyebrow was raised, "I am not attracted to you sister. And I'm sure I never will be, okay?"

"She said you were her boyfriend,"

Goten scooted away from his friend on the bed slightly so he could face him, Trunks followed suit.

"Ohhh, _yeah_. A six-year-old said that her brother's best friend is her boyfriend. That obviously must mean it's true!" He glared angrily at Trunks, "What is your problem, man? She's just a little kid!"

The lavender-haired teen clenched his hands at his side, glaring up at his companion. He was literally bursting at the seams with some sort of emotion he couldn't describe. It was like his skin was crawling at the idea of his friend with his sister, and he didn't even know why. When she got older it wouldn't be such a bad thing, and he and Goten could see each other all the time...But no. It just made him angry...so, so angry.

"Because you're mine, dammit!" he shouted loudly, not realizing the words were true until they were already out of his mouth, "You're _my_ best friend! My...my everything!" Goten just stared at him, his dark eyes deeply confused.

"You just don't get it, Goten. You're like another part of me. I can't explain it exactly, but it's like when you're not there...a piece of me isn't either." Trunks let out a bitter laugh, "You don't know how fucked up I've been without you. Seriously, I think I _need_ you."

His best friend just sat there looking at him for a moment, dark eyebrows furrowed. He opened his mouth as if he were going to say something, but closed it, opting instead to turn his head away, his spiky hair swaying slightly as he did so.

"I...Trunks, I.." he began slowly. Trunks sensed that perhaps his words would bring changes neither of them were ready for. He lowered his head a little letting his bangs shade his eyes.

"Goten, it's fine. I was just freaked out cause we haven't seen each other lately. Really"

"But, Trunks—" The older demi-saiyan cut him off again.

"Don't worry about it. We're cool."

Goten glared up at his friend harshly, "Like hell, we're cool! Would you stop cutting me off, so I can speak?"

"I'm not sure I want to hear what you have to say..." Trunks murmured.

The dark-haired teen scoffed and folded his arms across his chest, "God, you're acting like I didn't know that stuff already. Geez...It's not like that was a big shocker or something. I mean, sure, I didn't expect you to just say it out loud like that, but..." he trailed off a little, "You know I need you too. So don't worry about me hating you or something. We're just the way we've always been."

Trunks looked up at Goten, his face worried and lavender eyebrows drawn, "I just don't think this is the way it's always been, you know? It's so different...but _not_ at the same time. I mean, you've always been my most important person. But now...I just get so mad and—oh my god—_jealous_ when you are with someone else. Like you should always be with me. And it's so _stupid_, you know, but it's the way I _feel_."

"I _know_, Trunks," Goten urged, "We're so close—you think I don't? Whether or not I've seen you recently—which I'm changing, by the way—I know you better than anyone else does. You feel something, I feel it too...always been that way, always will."

The lavender-haired demi-saiyan sat in shock, his eyes wide in disbelief, "You mean...you feel the same way?" he questioned.

Goten blushed lightly and turned his head to the side in embarrassment, "You know I do," he muttered.

The shock on the older boy's face melted into one of serene happiness as he took his best friend's hands into his own. One of his hands reached up to turn Goten's gaze to meet his, bringing their faces ever closer. He took the opportunity to brush some of the younger teen's dark hair from his face and entwined his fingers in the silky strands.

His deep blue eyes met dark brown, filled to the brim with emotions so strong they began to leak from the corners in the form of silent tears.

"I love you, Goten." His words were nothing more than a whisper, brushing over Goten's face lightly, causing fine black hairs to brush against the younger boy's pale cheekbones.

Dark eyes slid shut, opening to reveal a deep love, and understanding, and _fire_...With a small jerk their lips connected roughly, an outlet for the feelings they had struggled so hard to hide. After a few brief moments their lips parted and Goten spoke.

"I love you too."

Their lips met again, though sweeter this time, and their arms started wrapping around each other, attempting to get closer. With every parting of their mouths, words long-repressed would bubble to the surface before being drowned out with the sound of flesh meeting. And for the first time in a long time, Trunks felt whole.

This day had just gotten a _lot_ better.

"Tru-unks!" a girlish voice whined, breaking the mood, "You stole my boyfriend!"

Both boys froze mid-kiss, turning towards the door that had been pushed open a bit to reveal a chagrined Bra. Trunks blushed bright red as both of them scrambled to put a little space between them.

"Bra!" he growled menacingly, "What are you doing out of bed?" The affect of his growl was lessened by the fact that he was as red as a tomato.

"I wasn't sleepy. Besides, it's no fair you get Uncle Goten all to yourself!"

Despite his embarrassment, Trunks had to tease his sister, "Do you realize how weird it is that you call your so-called 'boyfriend' your 'uncle'?"

She scowled in a way that was so cute, it could only have come from a six-year-old girl, "But he's not _my _boyfriend," she muttered, "He's yours. Or else you wouldn't have kissed him!"

Both boys flushed again at her blunt statement.

"Listen, brat," Trunks started, "If you say anything to mom and dad..." he left the threat hanging, "And maybe you should stop calling him your boyfriend. Like I told you all along—he's not."

Plump lips fell into a pout, "It's no fair, Trunks," she whined, "You get everything!"

"That's cause I'm older. Come here," the lavender-haired teen gestured for Bra to move up to sit on the bed between himself and Goten, his tone turned gentle, "Listen, Bra-chan. Goten is mine. He's been mine since the day he was born. I claimed him, okay? So don't feel bad about it. Think of Goten like another Onii-chan."

The blue-haired girl looked up at her brother quizzically, "He's yours? Since the day he was born?" she asked, "Like Pan-chan is mine?"

Both boys looked at each other, panicked. Trunks gulped down his worry to continue uncertainly, "Um...yeah. Like you and Pan." His eyes found Goten's again, and he prayed to Dende and all the Kai's that he had not just made a huge mistake.

Bra blinked her big blue eyes, "Okay," she stated bluntly.

Her brother sighed. He'd been trying to get her to let go of the idea of Goten as her boyfriend for months, and now she just dropped it like it was nothing.

"Okay, then," he stated, standing up, "Let's get you back to bed."

"Fine..." she muttered. The little demi-saiyan would rather have stayed up, but it was way past her bedtime, and she was a _little_ tired...

Trunks gave Goten a glance and they both grabbed one of her small hands and on a count of three, lifted her up into the air.

"Tru-unks!" she giggled, her little feet waggling in the air, "Put me down, you guys!"

"No way!" Goten called with a grin, "You're our prisoner, Bra! We need to carry you to your punishment..."

"P-punishment...?" her face drained of color, "What punishment...?"

Trunks smirked, "I think a tickle attack will suffice, what do you think Goten?" The other teen mirrored his smirk.

"Sounds perfect to me, Trunks." They kept their evil grins on their faces as they swung a thrashing Bra between them to her room down the hall.

"You guys are so scary together!" the young girl screeched, trying fruitlessly to get out of the boys' grip.

Once they reached her bed, the two teens swung Bra down onto it and began ticking her at both ends. She squealed with peals of involuntary laughter, twitching every which way to get away from the quick hands of her tormentors.

"Stop-ahahaha-stop it!" she shouted through a giggle. Both Trunks and Goten kept up their attack, their grins turning maniacal as they reveled in their torture.

"What do you say, Bra?" Goten questioned lightly. Trunks caught his train of thought and continued.

"Are you going to spy on us again? Hmm?"

"No! Nooo!" she wailed, "I won't do it anymore!"

The boys glance at each other for a minute before turning back to the thrashing girl, "We're not so sure that you mean it." Trunks purred.

Goten's continued cattily, "You have to convince us that you're serious, Bra."

"I mean it, I mean it!" she yelled over her heaving laughter. Their eyes flashed simultaneously and they ceased their torment. Bra struggled to catch her breath, neither boy moving from their places where they had her pinned down.

The mood turned slightly more serious. Trunks turned to his sister, "You can't tell mom and dad, Bra. You can't tell anyone, okay?"

Her blue eyebrows scrunched, "Why not?"

Both boys' eyes darkened, "Well, there's nothing to tell, really. Goten and I are just what we always were."

"So he's not your boyfriend?" she questioned curiously, not understanding the distinction.

Trunks smiled affectionately, tweaking Bra on her nose lightly, "Not exactly."

But she would not be placated, "Then what?" she demanded.

Her brother gave a deep sigh, "You'll understand when you're a little older."

The boys said their goodnights to the small demi-saiyan for a second time and closed the door to her room. This time their destination was the living room where the TV and the lights were still on.

"Bra left her toys out again," the older teen muttered tiredly, "I have to clean up before Mom and Dad get home."

"I'll help." Both boys went about their tasks—Trunks cleaning the toys off the floor and turning off the TV, Goten tackling the dishes. They were done within minutes, both settling down at the kitchen counter as they realized how tired they were from the day's activities. Babysitting a six-year-old could really take a lot out of you. Trunks had a new respect for Daisy and her patience.

"Urgh..." he breathed, "Let's go to my room. I need to lie down."

The two were newly settled on the crisp blue bedspread of the eldest Briefs' bed, laying side by side facing each other.

"God, It's been a long day," Trunks let out as he let his eyes slide shut gently.

"Mmhmm," Goten murmured, agreeing wholeheartedly. The silence between them was contented, and both boys neared the land of dreams.

"Trunks, what are we going to do?" Goten asked quietly.

"Nothing too drastic, I hope," the other boy hummed, "I'm dead tired."

"I'm serious."

One blue eye opened to see a worried look on his best friend's face, "Oh, Goten. We'll do whatever we want, of course. That's what we've always done."

"What if it's not enough?"

"Enough for what?" Trunks challenged, "I love you. That should be enough."

Goten looked near tears, "But if we're not dating, then what—?" He was cut off.

"Oh, we're dating all right," the older teen growled, voice filled with ire, "Don't think for one second you're getting away from me now!"

"But what...?" the dark haired demi-saiyan was still confused, his dark eyebrows drawn.

Trunks looked up at the ceiling as he answered, "You're not my _boyfriend_. That just sounds, I don't know...really stupid, for some reason," His deep blue eyes turned to his friend's darker ones, "No. You're not my boyfriend. You're just...Goten."

Goten swallowed the lump that formed in his throat as he heard his name spoken with a tone that held such pure love and acceptance. There was no way he could ever find such happiness with anyone else, he knew without a doubt. And that's the way it would always be. The two of them together for an eternity of forevers.

Exhaustion finally took hold of both boys, and they slumbered peacefully side by side, hands clasped lightly between them.

The next morning at breakfast, Trunks and Goten were sitting side by side at the kitchen table, Bra across from them glancing their way interestedly. Bulma had just exited the kitchen for the fifth time that morning, carrying out ten times her weight in food to place on the table, and Vegeta was ignoring everything en lieu of eating the food that was now in front of him.

Sitting down, Bulma turned her attention to Goten, "It's nice to see you, Goten, honey. I didn't know you'd be coming over last night."

The dark-haired saiyan put a hand to his mouth as he finished chewing his food, "I didn't know either. It was kind of a last minute thing. It was fun, babysitting Bra."

The older woman's lips pursed as she glared at her son, "See, Trunks. It's not a big deal. You are the only one who can't handle taking care of his baby sister for one night—"

"I did it, didn't I?" he scowled, looking almost identical to his father seated next to him. Goten looked down awkwardly, embarrassed by the tension that was suddenly in the room.

"Yes, you did," Bulma stated primly before turning to her youngest, "Bra, did you have a good time last night? Your 'boyfriend' came over, didn't he?" she cooed.

Bra's eyes went wide, and she let out an audible gulp, "Uncle Goten's not my boyfriend!" she squeaked stiffly, "And he's not Trunks' boyfriend either!"

Trunks groaned and slapped his palm to his forehead.

The older blue-haired woman gave her daughter an odd look, before sending a questioning glance at her oldest child, "Bra, why would you say something like that?" she asked.

"No reason!" the young girl squeaked. Goten blushed bright red and scratched the back of his neck, Trunks merely raised his eyes heavenward, sighing.

Leave it to a six-year-old to screw everything up.

**[End]**

* * *

Tadah! Well, that was it, folks! I hope you liked it, and I also hope you'll review and let me know. If you did like it, then stay tuned for my next Truten fic, soon to be published. It's going to be longer, with chapters and everything!

I feel really lame now, lol.

Thanks again!

**TLS**


End file.
